


Thief of My Heart

by PKLucky



Series: Kiran's Sexual Escapades [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: When Kiran learns of a powerful spell taking over the minds of the Heroes summoned to Zenith, she decides it's time to take matters of the heart into her own hands.





	1. My Word is Their Command

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a Matthew/self-insert fic that I posted on Tumblr. The only change I made to this fic is that I used Kiran instead of my self-insert. It's effectively the same story otherwise.

It was a quiet night in the kingdom of Askr, and a certain question had been nagging Kiran's mind ever since she learned how to summon Heroes. It just so happened that tonight, she finally found a private moment to talk it over with Commander Anna.

"So, why is it that the Heroes will listen to whatever I say?” Kiran inquired Anna as they walked to their rooms after dinner. “For some Heroes, I sort of understand their loyalty, but I’m not that great of a tactician. I’m sure someone like Robin or Soren would question my strategies by now. And some of the more… morally questionable ones haven’t tried any assassination attempts on me. Seriously, what gives?!”

“It’s quite simple, actually,” began Anna. “A protection spell was cast over the whole realm centuries ago to aid the Great Hero. If Heroes had complete free will, they wouldn’t be completely loyal to the kingdom. Who knows what might happen then!”

A sudden realization overcame Kiran, and she groaned at the thought, “So, what you’re saying is the only reason none of these Heroes kill me for my incompetence is because I happen to be the Chosen One and they’re under the influence of some mind control magic?”

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing!” Anna laughed and patted Kiran on the back, “Just don’t think about it too hard, alright? Your word is their command, Kiran. They’ll follow your orders no matter what. You’re safe.”

Kiran sighed. _This is just all sorts of weird,_ she thought. _These Heroes could beat me to a pulp at best if they wanted to. If things were different, I would’ve been dead a long time ago! Having all these people under my control is just–wait. “Under my control”._ Kiran stopped in her tracks and bowed her head deep in thought. _Does that include…?_

Anna stopped as well and cocked her head at Kiran, “Something wrong?”

“I was just thinking,” Kiran spoke with the most innocent tone she could muster. “Does this whole ‘my word is their command’ thing carry over outside the battlefield?”

“Yes, of course.” Anna replied, “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Okay… Okay, cool!” Kiran beamed, “I’m gonna get going. I’ve got some business to attend to. Thanks for clarifying things, Anna!” Anna opened her mouth to reply, but Kiran was already long gone.

Long gone and running off in the direction of Matthew’s room.

###### 

With a racing heart and shaky knees, Kiran knocked Matthew’s door frantically.

“Who is it?” Matthew’s voice carried over from the other side of the door.

“I-It’s Kiran!” she replied. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, give me a second.” Kiran could hear Matthew’s footsteps approach the door. Then a click. And the door swung open to reveal the tall, red-headed young man. He gestured to Kiran, “Come in.”

Kiran stepped inside as Matthew closed the door behind them. He sat at the edge of his bed while Kiran pulled up a chair and sat a few feet in front of him. Kiran made occasional eye contact with him as she fiddled with the hem of her robes. The two of them sat in what seemed like endless silence until Matthew asked, “So, what did you need?”

Kiran tensed up at the sudden question and cried out, perhaps almost too loudly, “O-Oh! Uh, nothing! I-I mean, I do need something. Why else would I want to talk to you in private like this?” She laughed nervously and averted her gaze as Matthew gave her a quizzical, but expectant look. 

_Come on, Kiran. You can do this!_

Her lips pursed shut. She couldn’t say a thing. 

_Just tell him you want to fuck him. If what Anna said was true–which it most likely is–he’ll say “yes”!_

Whatever words she wanted to say got caught in her throat and suffocated her. 

_Say something, dammit!_

She swallowed them back down and sighed in defeat. 

Matthew started to get up from the bed, “Look, if it’s not that urgent, you can–” 

“Wait!" 

“Huh?!” Before he could fully stand up, Kiran pushed him and pinned him to the bed with herself straddled on top of his waist and her hands holding his arms to his sides. Matthew looked up and locked eyes with Kiran, “Um…?”

It took Kiran a second to realize her current position. She covered her face with her hands. Blood rushed to her face as she stammered, “Ah, sorry, Matthew! I didn’t mean to–I just–O-Oh jeez, I’m really really sorry!” 

When Kiran didn’t hear a response or feel any struggling from Matthew, she slowly uncovered her face and saw something she didn’t expect. Matthew was… blushing? Oh, yeah. It was subtle, but it was definitely there. _Is this that spell at work?_ wondered Kiran. _I guess there’s one way to find out._

Kiran leaned in closer to Matthew’s face and whispered, “Matthew, please…” She gulped. “Please kiss me.” 

Matthew nodded. He placed his lips on hers, barely touching them at first. He closed his eyes. Kiran loosened the tension throughout her body and closed her eyes as well. She pressed her lips more firmly against his. _So soft._ Matthew wrapped his arms around Kiran’s body, held her close, and kissed her deeply. _So warm._ His right hand traced down her back and fondled her ass. She could feel his pulse increase in rhythm along with her pounding heart. Something poked at Kiran's entrance. 

Kiran's eyes shot open and she sat up. Matthew took quick, deep breaths and opened his eyes. His entire face was flushed. He smiled at her and asked, “Anything else you want?" 

Kiran's heart practically burst out of her chest, and her opening grew wet at the thought of taking things further. She looked at Matthew dead in the eye, “Fuck me. Now." 

"Wow, so commanding,” Matthew smirked as he slipped his hands underneath Kiran's robes. “But, yeah. I can do that for you.” He leaned in for another kiss while his hands helped slide Kiran’s robes off of her. Kiran, in turn, tucked her fingers underneath the hem of his trousers, then under the waistband of his underwear. She lifted herself up slightly and pushed his garments down until Matthew’s hard, erect cock sprung up. Her focus shifted to his erection; she let her fingers wrap around his shaft. Gently, Kiran's hand rubbed up and down his throbbing member. “Ah, so good,” Matthew moaned breathlessly. 

Kiran stopped for a moment. Matthew blinked up at her in confusion. She held Matthew’s hand and guided it to her belt buckle, “I’ll keep going if you return the favor.” She whispered into Matthew’s ear; her warm breath made his muscles twitch. A small bead of precum leaked from the tip of his length.

The words “As you wish” barely left Matthew’s lips as he undid Kiran’s belt and helped her out of her pants and underwear. He took one of his fingers and traced it along Kiran's sensitive, wet cunt. Kiran let out short, quiet moans and shivered to Matthew’s touch. 

“Come on, Matthew,” urged Kiran. “You can do better than that.” Matthew teased her hole with his finger and slowly put it inside. Kiran’s walls tightened around Matthew’s finger as he slid it in and out of her. She resumed rubbing Matthew’s cock, this time synching her rhythm with Matthew’s fingering. The two of them quickened their pace. Their leg muscles tensed. Their hot breaths and moaned names filled the room. “Matthew,” Kiran begged and whimpered. “I need your dick in me right now. Oh, god, just fuck me!” 

Matthew grunted in reply and removed his finger from Kiran's dripping sex. Kiran got off of Matthew and stripped herself from her remaining clothing while Matthew did the same. Matthew grabbed Kiran and forced her down onto the mattress face up as he positioned himself on top of her. She spread open her legs, revealing her gaping cunt before him. Matthew teased Kiran’s puffed up clit with the head of his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

Kiran nodded, “Do it." 

He shoved his entire length into her; she yelped with pleasure as his girth filled her. Matthew held Kiran by the hips and pulled her into him with each thrust. Kiran gasped each time his head hit her g spot. Kiran sprung up and planted her lips on Matthew’s neck. Nibbling and sucking on his flushed skin, she marked his neck with one hickey after another. Feeling Kiran's supple lips and playful bites on his skin made Matthew thrust even faster. Once she was satisfied with her work, Kiran flopped back onto the bed exposing her front. 

Matthew took the invitation and pressed his lips on Kiran's erect right nipple, softly teasing with his tongue, lightly grazing against it with his teeth. With his right hand, Matthew pawed at Kiran's left breast, massaging it, lightly pinching and pulling and flicking the nipple with his nimble fingers. He continued driving his dick deeper and deeper into her as he played with her sensitive mounds. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her back arched, her hands clutched for dear life onto the sheets, her muscles between her thighs contracted around Matthew’s cock. Surrendering to the sudden explosion of pleasure, she cried out and collapsed into the bed, her juices leaking from her hole. 

Matthew was close behind. He straightened out his back and placed his hands back on Kiran's hips. His thrusts were more hard and abrupt, but he kept the same swift pace as before. He leaned into Kiran’s body until he was heaving into her ear. She could barely make out Matthew swearing and gasping her name under his breath, “Kiran, Kiran… Oh, fuck, Kiran…” Huffing and puffing with each pound, Matthew managed to let out a breathless “I’m coming…!” right before pulling out and showering Kiran’s stomach with white blobs of cum. 

The two of them laid next to each other on the bed, sweaty and heaving from all the activity. After catching his breath, Matthew turned to Kiran, “I’d like to wash up. How about you?” Kiran gave a small nod; she couldn’t find the energy to do much else. 

Not wanting to put clothes back on after making such a mess of themselves, Matthew and Kiran snuck around the castle naked. They made their way to the royal baths and back to Matthew’s room afterwards without a hitch.

While they gathered their belongings and dressed back up, Kiran said casually, “I’d better go back to my room, huh?”

Matthew spun around, “What? No, it’s okay if you stay here for the night.”

Kiran sighed with relief and smiled. _Good. I didn’t want things to end there._

###### 

Kiran couldn’t sleep; she tossed and turned in the bed. Well, as much as she could considering Matthew was there beside her. She turned over and stared at his peaceful sleeping expression. She pouted. Deep down, Kiran knew this wouldn’t happen under normal circumstances. In his world, Matthew’s heart belonged to someone else. Neither him nor Kiran even belonged in the world of Zenith in the first place. In the end, there just seemed something wrong with it all. 

As her thoughts raced, Kiran’s eyes focused on the hickeys on Matthew’s neck. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and gingerly let her fingertips caress each one. Her mind cleared. 

Right here, right now, Matthew was hers. And Kiran was his. She wouldn’t let him or herself forget that. Ever. 

With one last peck on Matthew’s cheek, Kiran drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Self-Reflection

“Okay, Celica,” Kiran gestured loosely towards the enemy soldiers in front of her team. She had to make sure everyone in the army was ready for battle at all times, but lewd thoughts kept popping into her head. _Fuck, if Matthew were tied up in that position…_ “Just… Just attack the one over there.”

“Are you sure?” Celica turned around. “That’s Reinhardt, Kiran. I will most likely not survive his attack!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Kiran waved her hand dismissively at Celica. _Oh man, what if he were blindfolded?_ “Just go for it.”

Celica turned back toward Reinhardt and gulped, “If you say so…” With a swift motion, Celica opened her tome and cried out, “Ragnarok!” Flames surrounded the man and his horse, but they stood strong, as if the fire did not affect them at all.

_A gag wouldn’t be too bad either._ A light blush rose to Kiran’s cheeks.

With an even swifter motion, Reinhardt opened his tome and roared, “Dire Thunder!” Lightning bolts crashed down on Celica, leaving her collapsed and scorched body in their wake.

_A collar and leash would look so hot on him too…_

“Kiran!” The rest of Kiran’s team; Azura, Xander, and Genny; turned toward their strategist and yelled in unison.

Kiran snapped back to reality. She looked in Celica’s direction and noticed her body on the ground. Kiran face palmed and mumbled to herself, “God damn it, not again…” She raised her hands and called out to the others, “Come on, guys. We’re surrendering.” The three remaining Heroes grumbled as a light enveloped them and transported them out of the Training Tower and back to the castle.

After re-summoning Celica, Kiran huddled together with the group. “I’m really sorry, guys,” Kiran bowed her head in disappointment.

“You have been like this all week,” said Xander.

“Are you coming down with a fever?” Genny put a hand up to Kiran’s forehead “Your face is all flushed.”

Kiran stepped back and put her hands up, “Ah, no, I’m not sick! I just… I guess I’ve been distracted lately, that’s all.” _Yeah, distracted at the thought of Matthew’s dick!_

Celica crossed her arms and took a deep breath, “Well, please straighten yourself out soon, Kiran. I know it can be tough being our tactician, but we cannot afford to keep going like this.”

“Right…” Kiran sighed.

“Let us know if there is any way we can help, Kiran,” Azura put a hand on Kiran’s shoulder.

Kiran looked up at Azura and smiled slightly, “Thanks. I appreciate it.” Kiran clapped her hands together, “Anyway, you’re all dismissed.”

As soon as the four Heroes dispersed, Kiran dashed off back to her room and shut the door behind her.

She fumbled with her belt buckle as she made her way to her bed. Once her belt finally loosened, she laid on the bed and reached down her pants. She gently rubbed her clit and fingered her wet opening. Her breaths puffed out from her parted lips as she quietly moaned Matthew’s name over and over. The thought of Matthew bound and gagged crossed Kiran’s mind again. She bucked her hips and increased the rhythm of her fingering. Her chest grew warm and her entrance grew more wet to the thought of Matthew completely submitting to her.

That wasn't enough. Kiran’s mind wandered to the thought of herself submitting to Matthew. Herself blindfolded, Matthew’s hands caressing her, teasing every sensitive spot with his fingertips, keeping her guessing which part of her would receive his loving touch next…

Oh, she was close. Her heart was pounding faster and faster.

Her hands would be bound as well, leaving her entire being vulnerable and at Matthew’s mercy. Her nipples would perk up and her entrance would leak in anticipation. “Please make me cum, Master,” she would say. “I’ve been a good girl.”

So, so close. Kiran slipped another finger into her hole.

Matthew would watch her squirm underneath him with his every touch. “Not yet,” he would whisper in her ear, “I want you to really beg for it. Tell me how much you want it. Let me hear you beg like the dirty whore you are!”

Almost there…

“Kiran!” The bedroom door slammed open, revealing Commander Anna on the other side with a stern look on her face. Her expression soon changed to one of bewilderment when she locked eyes with Kiran. “Oh.”

Kiran froze. She wanted to say so many things: “It’s not what it looks like!”, “Ever heard of knocking?”, “What the fuck?”. But the only words that came out were, “Can I finish, please?”

Anna nodded as she quickly stepped out and shut the door.

After some time passed, Kiran opened the door and gestured to Anna to come in. The two of them sat at the table in the middle of the room.

Anna leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, “Well, that explained a lot.”

Kiran sat up and placed her hands on her lap, “Wh-What do you mean by that!?” She cleared her throat, “Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something, r-right?”

“Right,” Anna smiled. “Your performance as a tactician has been very poor recently. I was going to discuss why that was with you, but it seems like the answer is pretty obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Kiran tightly gripped her robes.

Anna leaned back in her chair, “You seemed pretty happy when I told you about that spell a week ago. Maybe a little too happy. I can only assume you had some ‘fun’ after you ran off.”

“Oh, come on, Anna,” Kiran said. “It’s not like Matthew and I actually did anything.”

“Oh?” Anna crossed her arms and smugly looked at Kiran, “Who said anything about Matthew?”

Kiran slapped both her hands in front of her mouth. She slid both hands up to cover her face and leaned down until her face was on the table. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Anna patted Kiran’s head, “Relax, I won’t tell anyone. I’m pretty sure some people already noticed the hickeys, anyway”

“Fuuuuuuuck,” groaned Kiran.

“Wow, I was actually just kidding about that. You two really went at it, huh?” Anna giggled.

Kiran shot her a glare.

“But, in all seriousness,” continued Anna, “you need to get focused on the battlefield again, Kiran. If that means you have to get in bed with Matthew, then do it. For Askr’s sake!” She paused. “Wow, never thought I’d ever say something like that.”

Kiran raised an eyebrow, “So, you’re okay with this?”

“Yes,” Anna nodded. “Just promise me you won’t let your personal affairs interfere with your Summoner duties from now on.”

Kiran sat back up and saluted Anna, “You can count on me, Commander!”

Anna smiled at Kiran, “Good to hear.” Anna stood up from her chair and approached the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at Kiran, “By the way, if you need some… ‘special equipment’ just let me know, okay? I’m sure I can give you a good deal.” With a wink, Anna opened the door and left the room.

Kiran blushed, “Wait, what.”


	3. Who's Really in Charge?

Kiran sat at her table and looked over the goods she bought from Anna, “Never thought I’d ever get my hands on a wooden dildo, but here we are,” In front of her were a dildo, a leather collar, a chain leash, two handkerchiefs, handcuffs, and a wooden paddle.

The longer she stared at each item, the warmer her face grew, “Fuck, I can’t do this!” She slapped her hands into her face, “It was hard enough asking Matthew for sex in the first place. What the hell was I thinking buying all this last night?” She lifted the paddle, “Is he even into spanking? Fuck if I know!”

She slammed the paddle down onto the table and face-desked. “Sure, I really wanna be the dominant one and do all this kinky stuff with Matthew at some point, but…” Kiran stood up and slammed her hands on the table, “No! I gotta do this. I promised Anna I wouldn’t get distracted by my sexy imagination anymore!”

The next day, Kiran searched the castle high and low for Matthew. She eventually found him wandering one of the castle’s empty halls.

“Matthew!” Kiran waved and ran up to him. “What are you up to?”

“Good evening, Kiran,” Matthew smiled and waved back. “Just taking a stroll around the castle. How are you?”

“Pretty good. Just finished going through the Training Tower with Celica and the rest.” Kiran reached around and cupped her hand on his ass, “It’s nice to see you after such a long day.”

“I can say the same to you,” Matthew took Kiran’s free hand and guided her until her back was against the wall. Matthew pressed his body against Kiran’s and kissed her. In response, Kiran wrapped her arms around him. She slided her hands down until they were underneath his trousers and groping his ass.

Matthew firmly pressed his lips against Kiran’s and held her close. He softly bit Kiran’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Kiran squeezed Matthew’s bottom one last time and brought her hands up to his back. She gripped onto his shirt, softly moaning as Matthew’s tongue teased hers.

Matthew broke away from the kiss and chuckled, “Would you like to continue somewhere more private?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

“Wow.” That’s all Matthew could say after seeing Kiran’s toys on the table in the middle of her bedroom.

“Dammit, I forgot to hide those,” Kiran mumbled to herself. She shrugged at Matthew and sighed, “Well, I guess I ruined the surprise.”

“All this…” Matthew gestured to the pile, “is for us to use?”

Kiran twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and blushed, “Uh, yeah. I just thought it would be… fun?” She quickly put her hands up, “O-Of course, we don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

“No, it’s alright.” Matthew walked to the table and picked up the handcuffs, “We can do this if you’d like.”

Kiran straightened her back and tensed up, “O-Okay! Yeah! Sure!” She walked to Matthew and held out a hand, “Hand me the handcuffs, and lay on the bed.”

Matthew nodded and did as Kiran commanded.

Kiran turned to the table and reached her hand over the pile of toys. She sweated bullets as she hovered her hand over each one, hesitating to actually grab one. Matthew cocked an eyebrow, “Kiran, are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.”

“I’m totally fine!” Kiran grabbed the collar and handkerchiefs and ran to the bed. “So, uh, let’s get started?”

Matthew spread his limbs out on the bed and looked at Kiran expectantly. Kiran climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She shrugged off her robes, removed her gloves, then placed them on the floor.

With shaky hands, Kiran positioned Matthew’s arms above his head and locked the handcuffs onto his wrists. “U-Uh, the handcuffs don’t feel uncomfortable, do they?” asked Kiran.

Matthew moved his wrists around, “No, they’re fine.”

“Okay, good,” Kiran let out a sigh of relief. She then took the collar and fastened it around Matthew’s neck. “Too tight? Too loose?”

Matthew slightly lifted his chin and grinned, “Feels just right.”

Seeing the thin collar around Matthew’s neck made Kiran’s heart beat faster. She placed her fingertips on the collar and Matthew’s neck. Blood rushed to her face. _Ah, he looks way too good with that collar! This is too much!_ Kiran thought. She leaned down to peck Matthew’s neck then quickly scooted down to get to the rest of Matthew’s body.

Kiran traced her fingertips over his waist and kissed his chest. One peck after another, she slowly left a trail of kisses down Matthew’s abdomen. She slipped Matthew’s shirt up until his stomach was exposed. She planted her lips on his bare skin, leaving tiny purple love marks and Matthew letting out satisfied moans.

As she continued to mark Matthew’s belly, Kiran placed a hand on Matthew’s forming erection. With her other hand, Kiran lifted Matthew’s shirt further up until his chest was exposed. She worked her way back up, leaving more hickeys as she did so. Kiran was so busy, she didn’t notice Matthew’s arm movements until...

_Click!_

“Click?” Kiran looked up to see Matthew’s hands free from his handcuffs and holding a set of lockpicks. “What the--”

Matthew shoved Kiran off of himself, rolled on top of her, and pinned her arms over her head with one hand. As soon as Matthew’s eyes locked with hers, Kiran’s heart raced. She gulped.

“You should’ve been more careful, you know,” Matthew gently rubbed Kiran’s breast and gave her a cocky grin. “It wasn’t smart of you to not check me for lockpicks.”

Kiran blushed from Matthew’s teasing, “M-Matthew, let me go! If you don’t, I… I’m gonna kick your ass--Ah…!”

Matthew squeezed her breast. “Oh, really?” He took the handcuffs, briefly let go of Kiran’s hands and clicked the handcuffs into place around her wrists, “You’re not even trying to get away.” He leaned in until his face and Kiran’s were only centimeters apart, “Looks to me like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kiran furrowed her brow and averted her gaze.

“Silent treatment, huh?” Matthew sat up and grabbed both of the handkerchiefs. “I guess you won’t mind if it stays that way, then?”

Kiran looked at Matthew with wide eyes as he balled up one of the handkerchiefs, “Matthew, don’t you da--Mmph!”

Matthew stuffed the balled up handkerchief into Kiran’s mouth and tied the other one around her head to keep it in place. “Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He patted her cheek, “I’m gonna take good care of you tonight.”

Kiran gulped as she felt her entire body heat up. She was almost certain her heart skipped a beat just then. Kiran lightly bucked her hips into Matthew’s crotch, “Mmphh…”

“Oh, is there something you want?” Matthew rubbed his erection against her pants. “Let me hear how much you want it, then.”

Matthew grinded against her and she moaned in response. Her fists clenched and her toes curled as Matthew’s hard on rubbed against the fabric. Matthew quickened his pace and put a hand on each of Kiran’s breasts. Kiran couldn’t hold back her moans as Matthew rubbed and squeezed her chest. Matthew took the gag off Kiran’s mouth and kissed her, “You’re making cute noises.”

Kiran’s muscles tightened. She moaned breathlessly, “M-Matthew… Please fuck me. I want you so badly.”

Matthew nibbled Kiran’s ear and snarled, “Not good enough. You’re going to have to be a bit more convincing.” He grabbed Kiran’s hips and thrusted faster.

“Please let me have your cock, Matthew. I want all of it inside me…!” Kiran cried out.

“Good girl.” Matthew unbuckled Kiran’s belt, slipped off both his and her pants and underwear, and rammed his erection into her soaking wet cunt. He thrusted into her swiftly, and Kiran moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Matthew tied the gag into Kiran’s mouth again. “We don’t want anyone hearing us, right?”

Kiran’s vision blurred from the overwhelming pleasure. With Matthew’s sudden dominating presence and her restraints, Kiran’s core tightened. Blood rushed to her chest and face. Her hands closed into fists. She groaned into her gag louder and louder until the pleasure washed over her. With one final yelp, Kiran came; her entire body sank into the mattress.

Matthew thrusted roughly into her a few more times and pulled out. He scooted up, quickly stroked his length, and let his cum rain down on Kiran’s face. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and smiled, “You look so beautiful right now.” Matthew kissed Kiran’s forehead, untied the gag, and took the handkerchief out of her mouth. “Had fun?”

Kiran nodded weakly and smiled as Matthew unlocked the handcuffs, “Yeah,” Kiran rubbed her wrists, “How’d you know I’d enjoy being the bottom?”

Matthew rolled his eyes and confessed sarcastically, “Lucky guess, I suppose. You were being pretty subtle. I honestly had no idea.”

Kiran stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Matthew undid the collar and put it on Kiran’s neck. He whispered into her ear, “You’re mine now.”


	4. Under Lock and Key

The next morning, Kiran cracked open her door and scouted out the hallway, “Looks like the coast is clear.” She opened the door wider and pulled her undershirt collar up to conceal the collar Matthew forced her to wear. Her foot was barely out the door when a cheery voice projected through the hallway.

“Good morning, Kiran!” greeted Anna. She ran up to Kiran and eyed her neck, “Hey, isn’t that the collar you--Mmph?!”

Kiran covered Anna’s mouth with her hand and put a finger to her lips, “Shh!” Kiran frantically surveyed the surrounding area, then sighed, relieved no one was around. She took her hand off the commander’s mouth. “I didn’t want anyone finding out about me and Matthew, remember?”

Anna raised an eyebrow, “Yes, but what does that have to do with--Ohhhhhhh… Taking things outside the bedroom?” She winked. “Kinky.”

Kiran pulled her hood down, trying to hide her embarrassment, “It wasn’t my choice! I mean, I agreed to it, but--” Kiran put her hands together, “Anyway, can you please, please, please make sure that nobody sees me like this? Especially not Niles or Valter. I’m begging you!”

“Well,” Anna rubbed her chin, “I can’t guarantee to keep an eye on everyone, but I can make sure Niles and Valter are out of the loop at least.”

“Thank you so much, Anna!” Kiran bear hugged the commander and dashed off. “I’m gonna get some breakfast then start today’s training regimen. See you later!”

Over the next couple of weeks, Anna kept up with her end of the bargain making sure Kiran was not in either Niles’s or Valter’s sights. As for Kiran, she spent her days concealing her collar, keeping her secret of submission from everyone. At night, she was with Matthew, kept under his heel, answering to his beck and call. Other than a few close calls usually involving Kiran forgetting she even wore a collar in the first place, everything was going well for her. That is, until she accidentally and literally bumped into a certain someone one afternoon.

“A-Ah, sorry about that!” Kiran apologized to the man in front of her.

“Oh?” He turned around, revealing himself to be the flirty archer Niles. He smirked, “Ah, Kiran. Do be more gentle with me next time.”

“Oh, fuck me…” grumbled Kiran.

Niles bowed, “Your wish is my command, Summoner.”

Kiran pointed at Niles, “You know very well I didn’t mean it like that!” She sighed and started walking away, “Anyway, I have important business to attend to.”

Niles hastily caught up to her and walked beside her, “My, my, what’s the rush? It has been so long since we’ve talked, Kiran. And the commander is quite adamant about not letting me see you at all.” He stepped in front of her, blocking her path, “Perhaps you’re hiding something from me?” 

“Wh-What do I have to hide?” Kiran lifted the collar of her undershirt, hoping Niles wouldn’t notice, “You gotta admit I’m an open book.”

“Yes, I can agree with that.” He pointed to her neck, “That must be why I think it’s obvious there is something suspicious about your neck.”

“W-Well, I’m not _that_ much of an open book!” Kiran forced a laugh, “Oh, would you look at the time! I’m late for the thing I needed to do.”

“You don’t have to leave just yet, Kiran.” Niles leaned forward and whispered into Kiran’s ear, “I’m sure your master wouldn’t mind if I had some fun with their pretty little pet for a while.”

Kiran pulled her robes closed and squealed in embarrassment, “NILES.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Niles leaned in closer to Kiran’s face, “So, who’s the lucky person who gets to keep you under lock and key, hm?” He paced back and forth in front of Kiran and continued, “Is it that porcelain prince you serve? Or perhaps it’s that vixen of a woman who calls herself the Blue Crow? She does have a dominating aura about her.”

Kiran buried her face in her hands, “Niles, please!”

“What about that spy?” Niles raised a finger, “Matthew, was it? You two seemed to have hit it off lately. It would not be at all surprising if you--”

“Okay, good talk, Niles!” Kiran sidestepped the archer and finger-gunned him as she walked away. “Byeeeeeeeee!”

“Before you go, Kiran,” Niles placed a hand on Kiran’s shoulder. “Allow me to say one more thing.” Niles gave Kiran a stern look, “No matter what, do not forget to stand up for yourself. You may be the bottom, but you can't let anyone or anything get in the way of what you want.”

“Niles…”

“Alright, I’m done." Niles pushed Kiran forward. “Go out there and give Matthew a pleasurable night. Just not _too_ pleasurable.

Kiran tugged down on her hood and blushed, “God dammit, Niles.”

Still red-faced from her encounter earlier, Kiran stood in front of Matthew’s door. _C’mon, Kiran. Pull yourself together!_ She slapped her cheeks then knocked on the door, “Matthew? It’s Kiran. You ready?”

The door creaked open. Matthew looked at Kiran with a sullen face. “Hello.” 

Kiran’s eyebrows furrowed, “Matthew? Why the long face?”

Matthew undid the collar around Kiran’s neck, “Kiran, we shouldn’t be doing this anymore.”

A pit formed in Kiran’s stomach, “What are you talking about?”

Matthew lifted Kiran’s hand and placed the collar in her open palm, “I know your feelings are true,” Matthew looked at Kiran in the eye, “but I can’t say the same for myself.”

Kiran kept silent. She didn’t know what to say. All she could do is stare down at the collar in her hand. She swallowed and bit her lip. “Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She started to tremble. Her hands tightened into fists. Tears welled in her eyes. “It was dumb of me to think you actually loved me, huh?”

“Kiran, that’s not--”

Before Matthew could finish his sentence, Kiran pulled down her hood over her eyes and sprinted down the hallway.

Matthew stepped forward and stretched out a hand, “Kiran, wait!” He froze, staring down the empty hallway. “What am I supposed to do…?”


	5. Under Lock and Key: Another Side

“Just gotta wear this all the time without getting caught?” Kiran pointed to the collar.

Matthew nodded, “Yup. Not only will it be good stealth training for you, it’s something I’m sure you’ll enjoy,” he winked with that last remark.

Kiran blushed and felt the collar around her neck, “I-I guess. It’s a little embarrassing just thinking about it.”

“If you’re really not comfortable with it, you don’t have to do it,” Matthew patted her head reassuringly.

“No, no, I’m totally cool with it!” Kiran waved her hands in front of her frantically. “Besides…” She leaned in closer to Matthew’s face, “I’ll get rewarded later if I’ve been good, right?”

Matthew stroked her hair and smirked, “Yes, you will.” He kissed her cheek, “Let’s get some sleep. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yup!”

The next morning, Matthew scouted out the hallway outside Kiran’s bedroom.  _ All clear. _ He looked back at Kiran, her laying in bed sleeping soundly. Matthew smiled at the sight and silently stepped out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Matthew kept close to the walls and occasionally glanced at his surroundings, making sure no one followed him on his way back to his room. When he arrived there, he layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. His eyes closed as his thoughts traced back to the night before: Kiran’s flushed face, her muffled moans,  her everything underneath him crying out for him to pleasure her.

Despite all that, Matthew couldn’t shake one thing--one person--off of his mind. Her gentle smile, her radiant voice, her lovely crimson hair… his dear Leila. Despite all that, he still couldn’t forget her. Despite all that, he doubts his feelings for Kiran.

Matthew sighed and rose from his bed.  _ I shouldn't be thinking about this now, _ he thought. He left his room and headed for the training grounds. He had no excuse to shirk his duties.

Every day after that was the same: training during the day, sex with Kiran in the evening, self-doubt about romantic feelings in the early morning; lather, rinse, repeat. It seemed like the cycle was never going to end until one day when Matthew’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Matthew, wait!” Matthew heard a familiar voice call out to him as he approached a door he had never seen before in the library. He quickly turned around to see it was Sharena.

“Sharena? What’s wrong?” Matthew cocked an eyebrow at the princess.

“You’re not allowed in there!” Sharena frowned, “It’s off limits to Heroes.”

Matthew looked back and scanned the door, “Huh…”

Sharena pouted and put a hand on his shoulder, “Matthew, I know that look.” She wagged a finger at him, “Don’t you dare try to get in there.”

“Huh?” Matthew pointed to himself and said sarcastically, “Me? Try to enter a forbidden room? Sharena, I would never!”

She rolled her eyes, let out a sigh of fake exasperation, and shook her head “In all seriousness, Matthew, behind that door lies every secret about summoning Heroes imaginable! There’s no telling what would happen if that information fell into the wrong hands.”

Matthew turned his head back to the door, but Sharena placed her hands on his cheeks and forced his face back to her direction, “No! Bad Matthew!"

Matthew removed Sharena’s hands from his face and laughed, “Sharena, I promise you I’m not going to try to enter that room.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Matthew patted her back, “Okay?”

Sharena sighed, “Okay, okay, I trust you.” Sharena waved to Matthew and walked off, “See you!”

“Yup, see you!” Matthew waved back and watched her leave the area. Once she was gone, he examined the key he pickpocketed from his best friend, “Sorry, Sharena, but a spy like me has to know these secrets.”

Matthew spent the next few days doing careful reconnaissance of the library and the surrounding area, keeping track of everyone’s schedules, and noting any blind spots caused by any desks and bookshelves. Once he finished formulating his plan and told Kiran he would be busy that night, Matthew sprung into action.

He snuck around the empty halls of the castle and entered the library through its least-used entrance. Nimbly weaving through the library's tall bookcases, Matthew made it to the forbidden door. He pulled out the stolen key, put into the keyhole, and unlocked the door.

The only thing that was on the other side of the door was a single, tattered, old book resting on a stone pedestal. Matthew lit a torch inside the room and closed the door. He carefully leafed through the pages, skimming through the information until one heading caught his eye.

“‘Mind Manipulation?’”

Matthew read through the passage, “Let’s see, ‘spell created to protect the Great Hero’... ‘Heroes cannot harm their Summoner’... ‘Heroes follow all orders of the Summoner’... Wait, what’s this?” Matthew traced a finger underneath the sentence as he read it aloud to himself, “‘If the Summoner chooses to do so, they may form a bond stronger than steel with a Hero of their choosing, regardless of where the Hero’s true feelings may lie.’” Matthew read the sentence over and over again in disbelief.  _ No, _ Matthew thought. _ This can’t be true. This is crazy. But… _ He thought back to Leila.

Finally, his confusion over his feelings was justified. This was the reason for the self-doubt. There was no need to be so conflicted anymore. He found the answer.

Yet, why did his heart feel so heavy?

The next night, Kiran knocked on Matthew’s door as she always did. Matthew couldn’t bring himself to give her a bright greeting. “I know your feelings are true,” he said, “but I can’t say the same for myself.”

Kiran ran off crying. Her last words filled Matthew’s mind.

Did she know all this time? There was no way she’d say something like that if she didn't know about the spell. Was she outright manipulating him? He shouldn’t have trusted her. He should’ve never tried saying anything to her when she first arrived in Askr. Letting her get even an inch close to him was a mistake. He should have never, for even a second, ever let go of Leila.

Unable to clear his head, Matthew sat just outside the castle’s front gate, hoping that the fresh air would put him at ease.

A few moments later, a warm voice called out, “Matthew!”

“Sharena.”

Sharena plopped down next to Matthew smiled with that bright smile of hers, “How have you been doing? You and Kiran doing well?”

Matthew cocked his head at Sharena, “Kiran? Why do you ask?”

“You two have been spending so much time together lately!” Sharena giggled, “You two must be really close now, huh?”

Matthew shrugged, not looking in Sharena’s direction, “I suppose we used to be.”

Sharena gave Matthew a concerned look, “‘Used to’? What happened?”

The image of Kiran’s tear-filled face crossed Matthew’s mind.  _ It was dumb of me to think you actually loved me, huh? _ Those last words left chills down his spine.  _ It’s the spell’s fault, _ he thought.  _ These are not my true feelings. I don’t truly feel this way about her… Right?  _ He turned to Sharena and cracked a wry grin, “You were right, Sharena. I should have never went through that door. I’m sor--” Before he could finish his sentence, Sharena wrapped her arms around him. 

“Don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault.” She held him tighter, “It’s not anyone’s fault.” After a few seconds, Sharena let Matthew go and looked him in the eye, “Please take the time to think about your feelings. I know it’s confusing right now, but I’m sure you’ll find the answer you’re looking for." She rested a hand on his shoulder, "Okay?”

He sighed and nodded, “Okay.”

Sharena gave Matthew one last reassuring pat and returned to the inside of the castle. Eventually, Matthew did the same and returned to his room with a slow heaviness to his gait.

He opened the bedroom door, shut it behind him, and trudged to his bed. He flopped onto the mattress and looked up to the ceiling, staring at nothing.

A weight pushed down his chest. A lump formed in his throat. A whimper  escaped from his lips.

For the first time in a long time, Matthew cried.


	6. Anna's Plan

Anna sat in the war room, contemplating the maps and soldier miniatures laid out on the table in front of her. She idly played with the miniatures as she waited for a certain someone to enter. It's been a few days since Kiran and Matthew's encounter, and Anna saying she's worried about Kiran's current depressed state is an understatement.

The door opened slightly, and Sharena poked her head inside, “Commander? You needed something?”

“Sharena,” Anna sat up and gestured to her, “Come in. We have much to discuss.”

Sharena pulled up a chair and sat next to Anna, “What’s this about?”

Anna picked up two miniatures and placed them in front of Sharena, “You know about the situation between Kiran and Matthew, correct?”

Sharena lowered her head, “Yes, I do. I mean, they seemed to get along so well, and now...”

Anna nodded in agreement, “If Kiran doesn’t get her act together again soon,” She knocked over one miniature, “The army’s doomed.” Anna put a hand on Sharena’s shoulder. “I know that you’re concerned about Matthew as well.” She stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips, “So, that’s why I have a plan, and I need your help.”

Sharena rose from her chair, “Of course! I’ll do what I can. What do you need me to do?”

Anna huddled with Sharena, “Okay, listen carefully. Here’s what we’ll do…”

* * *

 

“Anna?” Kiran entered the war room. To her surprise, the room was completely empty. Kiran glanced at the clock, “Anna did say to meet her here at noon, right? She should be here by now.” Kiran searched the room, “Commander? You in her--Mmph?!”

A damp cloth was clamped over Kiran’s mouth and nose by a person behind her. She raised her arms to pry the hand away, but the person used their other arm to hold them at her sides. Kiran wriggled as best she could out of her attacker’s grip, but it was no use. Her mind clouded up, and her all her strength started to fade away. “Mmph…”

“Sorry for tricking you like this, Kiran.”

As she faded out of consciousness, Kiran could have sworn she recognized her attacker’s voice.

* * *

Matthew knocked on Sharena's bedroom door, "Sharena? It's Matthew."

"Come in!" Sharena called out from the other side of the door, "The door's unlocked."

Matthew walked inside, and Sharena greeted him with a bright smile on her face as usual. "Thanks for joining me for lunch." said Sharena. "Want me to get you a glass of water?"

Matthew nodded slightly and pulled up a chair, "Sure, thanks."

Sharena walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed a water pitcher from the shelf. "Matthew, I'm really sorry about the other day," Sharena said as she poured the both of them a glass of water. "I shouldn't have brought Kiran up."

"It's fine," mumbled Matthew as he stared at nothing. "You didn't know."

Sharena walked over to Matthew and set the glass in front of him. "Thank you," he said. He sipped the water as Sharena continued the conversation.

"You know, you and Kiran are my best friends, and I want both of you to be happy. I can't bear to see the both of you so sad."

"Uh… yeah. I-I know," Matthew tried his best to concentrate, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. His muscles started to loosen, and he rested his head on his hand, "Sh-Sharena? What… what was in my drink…?"

"Sorry, Matthew," Sharena smiled sadly and whispered, "But please promise me you'll cooperate when you wake up, okay?"

"What… are you…" Before he could finish his sentence, Matthew slumped over the table out cold.

* * *

 

Kiran groggily opened her eyes. She tried raising her hands to wipe them, but she quickly realized her wrists were bound together behind her back.

Panic rose inside her and sobered her up from her unconscious state. She scanned her surroundings. There were wooden crates of varying sizes stacked all over the room. A row of small windows lined up on one wall near the ceiling. _Must be a storage room._ Kiran thought. The next thing Kiran noticed was that she wasn't alone; she was tied back-to-back with Matthew who was bound, gagged, and unconscious. _He’s here too? But why?_

Kiran tried to get his attention, “Mmphmph…?” It was then Kiran realized she was gagged as well. She struggled, hoping to loosen the ropes wrapped around her and Matthew and cried for help as she did so. Kiran groaned as her entrance grew wetter from her struggles. _Dammit, Kiran!_ She swore at herself. _Now is not the time!_

A groan came from behind Kiran and she felt slight movement. Matthew slowly raised his head and his eyes shot open. He tried moving his arms and legs and surveyed his surroundings just as Kiran did moments earlier. He turned his head and raised his eyebrows when his eyes met Kiran’s, “Mphmph?”

Before Kiran could do something in response, the door to the room opened. Anna and Sharena walked inside. Kiran and Matthew let out confused, muffled cries in unison.

“Mornin’, you two,” Anna waved. “I know, I know. It’s weird that you guys are tied up like this.” Anna and Sharena approached Kiran and Matthew, kneeled down, and removed their gags.

"Wh-What's going on?" Kiran questioned.

“Sorry, but we were concerned about you,” Sharena said. “So, the commander came up with this plan to maybe clear things up between the two of you? If we told you what we were up to, who knows if you would've complied?”

Kiran and Matthew looked at each other. Both of them didn’t know what to say.

“Alright, so here's the deal," Anna leaned down to make eye contact with Kiran and Matthew. "The sooner you kiss and make up, the sooner we’ll untie you,” Anna winked. “Alright?”

Matthew nodded, “Okay.” Kiran hesitated for a moment, but nodded as well.

“Great!” Anna stood back up. “We’ll be waiting right outside. Holler if you need us.” She gestured to Sharena, “Let’s go.”

Sharena nodded to the commander and stood. She turned to Kiran and Matthew, “I’m sure you two will figure it out.” She the followed Anna out of the room and shut the door.


	7. Kiss and Make Up

Kiran and Matthew sat in silence in the storage room for what seemed like hours until Matthew finally spoke up, “Look, we aren’t going to get anywhere if we don’t talk this out. On the count of three, let’s just say whatever’s on our minds.”

Kiran pursed her lips, then sighed, “...Fine.”

“Alright.” Matthew took a deep breath, “One. Two. Three.”

“I’m sorry,” Matthew said.

“I’m horny!” Kiran cried.

Matthew blinked. He whipped his head around. “Are you serious!?”

“I-I can explain! I wanna apologize for what’s been going on too,” Kiran turned her head to Matthew, “But right now, I’m tied up with a really cute guy, and trying to free myself earlier just made me  _ more _ horny. It’s just a really sexy situation, dude!”

Matthew groaned, “Gods, why?” He inhaled, “Look, let’s get apologies out of the way, then we can take care of your… problem.”

“Alright. I’ll go first,” Kiran cleared her throat. “There’s this spell that--”

Matthew interrupted, “Already know about it. Go on.”

“Wait, how do you know--” Kiran paused. “Ugh, never mind. Not important. Look, I’m sorry about taking advantage of the spell like that. I should’ve at least  _ tried _ to respect your feelings. I forced you into a relationship without even thinking about how you’d feel about it. I was being way too selfish.” Kiran thought back to Niles’s words from a few days ago:  _ you can't let anyone or anything get in the way of what you want. _ She took a deep breath, “But at the same time, I  _ want _ to be selfish. I want you all to myself. The moment I was summoned to Askr and saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. You’re just a really smart, cool guy, y’know?”

“You don’t have to butter me up like this, Kiran,” Matthew chuckled.

“I-I’m not trying to!” Kiran blushed. “I really feel this way, Matthew. I really love you. That’s why I was so sad when you told me you didn’t feel the same. In all honesty, I should have expected that.” She frowned and said in a low voice, “Nah, I  _ did _ expect that. I knew from the start this wouldn’t work out, but in the moment, it was… nice.”

Matthew closed his eyes and bowed his head as he tried to formulate a proper response. “I apologize for what I said back then. I should have been respectful of your feelings too.”

“Matthew, if you don’t love me, you don’t have to say you do to spare my feelings,” Kiran grimaced, “Besides, I know about Leila. You love her deeply, don't you?”

Matthew sighed, “Yes, I do love her. I can’t deny that. However,” Matthew wriggled until he could hold Kiran’s bound hands, “I love you too. I can’t deny my feelings for you either. Honestly, I was heartbroken after I said what I did. Seeing your face filled with tears was too much. If something were to happen to you, or if for some reason we can’t be together, I don’t know what I’d do. Kiran, genuine or not, these are my feelings, and I can’t run away from that.” Matthew turned his head and smiled warmly, “I love you.”

“Matthew,” Kiran smiled. “Thank you.”

“So...” Matthew cleared his throat, “Are you still aroused, or--”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kiran said, exasperated.

“Is that so?” Anna opened the door and stepped inside. Sharena followed in behind her with her head bowed as if she didn’t want to make eye contact.

“Aw jeez, I completely forgot you guys were still out there,” Kiran tried her best to come up with something to say next. “So, just how much did you guys hear…?”

“Uh,” Sharena squeaked, “Everything.” Her face was bright red, “Like,  _ everything _ everything.”

Kiran looked away with her face beet-red. Matthew rolled his eyes at her, then turned his attention toward Anna and Sharena, “Care to help us out here?”

“Sure, let’s rearrange some things for you,” Anna untied the rope binding Kiran and Matthew together. She and Sharena helped the both of them to their feet, and pushed them together so that their fronts were touching.

“Um?” Matthew gave Anna a concerned look.

“Don’t worry,” Anna grinned as she re-tied Kiran’s and Matthew’s bodies together and untied their ankles. She retrieved a strip of cloth from her pocket and balled it up. “Open up, Kiran.” Kiran did as she was told, and Anna stuffed Kiran’s mouth with the cloth. She then produced another cloth strip from her pocket and tied that around Kiran’s head to keep the balled up cloth in place.

“Almost done,” Anna locked eyes with Sharena as she held onto the hem of Kiran’s pants. “Ready?”

Sharena walked over to Matthew and placed her hands on the hem of his pants, “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

Anna grinned widely, “Alright. Now!” The two of them pulled down Kiran’s and Matthew’s pants at the same time, exposing their nether regions.

“MATTHEW, I’M SORRY,” Sharena kept her eyes shut tight.

Kiran and Matthew looked at each other in surprise and confusion, then narrowed their eyes at Anna.

She cockily grinned at them, “You’re welcome. Anyway, one last thing,“ carefully, Anna tipped Kiran and Matthew over so that Kiran was laying on her back with Matthew on top of her.

“M-Mphmphh!” Kiran’s faced turned bright red as she squirmed underneath Matthew.

Matthew’s chest and legs warmed up as he felt Kiran move underneath him, “K-Kiran…”

“Have fun, you crazy kids!” Anna smacked Matthew’s ass and walked out the door with an embarrassed Sharena following close behind.

“A-Ah…” a light blush rose to Matthew’s cheeks.

Kiran noticed something else rise too.  _ Huh. Noted. _

Kiran wriggled in arousal underneath Matthew, “Mmph…! Mmnnn…” She bucked her hips against Matthew’s forming erection to which Matthew responded with low moans.

Matthew kissed Kiran’s gagged lips as he grinded against her. His kisses worked their way from her lips, to her cheek, then to her neck where he sucked and nipped on her sweet skin.

Kiran moaned Matthew’s name into her gag. Her heart beat like crazy as her breasts rubbed against Matthew’s chest. She spread her legs, presenting her dripping sex to Matthew.

He accepted the invitation and rammed his throbbing cock inside Kiran. Moaning in ecstasy as her walls closed in around his erection, Matthew pushed into her faster and faster.

Kiran cried out with pleasure as Matthew’s cock slammed into her. She tightened her hands into fists and curled her toes, “Mnnn! Mmph! Mnph!” Her core tightened up more and more until one thrust from Matthew sent Kiran over the edge, “Mmphhh…!” All the tension loosened up in Kiran’s body as she caught her breath.

“Fuck, Kiran, I’m close…” Matthew drove his hard on deeper inside her wet cunt. His body heated up as he approached closer and closer to climax. “I’m so fucking close…!” He pounded harder into Kiran and asked her breathlessly, “W-Want me to cum inside…?”

Kiran nodded vigorously, “Mmn…!”

“Alright,” Matthew slowed his pace, but rammed into Kiran as hard as he could with each remaining thrust. With one last, forceful thrust, Matthew cried out as his hot liquid spewed out from his cock and filled Kiran’s hole. He collapsed onto Kiran, gasping for air.

Matthew smiled weakly and kissed Kiran’s cheek, “Enjoy yourself?”

Kiran nodded and nuzzled Matthew’s face. Matthew chuckled and continued to plant kisses on Kiran’s face.

Right here, right now, Matthew was hers. And Kiran was his. They wouldn’t let each other forget that. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE. Thank you all so much for joining me on this wild ride. What started off as a one-shot became something that snowballed into a big hot mess that I love very very much. I know this isn't the best fic and there's so many things I'd fix, but hey, I enjoyed writing it.  
> (Also Kiran's probs gonna get pregnant idk well either way story's over who cares)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Familiar Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406322) by [PKLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky)




End file.
